Imagination Entertainment
Imagination Entertainment, LLC is a mass media, entertainment, and production company owned by Trailblazer101. The company was founded on September 7th, 2019. Imagination Entertainment is a division of Trail Blazer Studios and focuses on the development and distribution of several unrealistic and adapted intellectual properties that consist of various films, TV series, and video games. The company's notable properties include the Marvel Noir television series Spider-Man Noir, Daredevil Noir, and X-Men Noir, in addition to the films Area EX, Local Warfront, Master Illusionist, Mystery Novel, The Legend of Sigurd and Gudrún, and The LEGO Dimensions Movie, the television series High Roads, Infinity, Legends of the Night Ninja Crumble Universes, Mister Doctor, The Cryptic Crew, The Clone Masters, and The Savages, and the video game Western Outback. List of Products Franchises * Marvel Noir Films * Area EX * Local Warfront * Master Illusionist * Mystery Novel * The Legend of Sigurd and Gudrún * The LEGO Dimensions Movie TV Series * Daredevil Noir * High Roads * Infinity * Legends of the Night Ninja Crumble Universes * Mister Doctor * Spider-Man Noir * The Cryptic Crew * The Clone Masters * The Savages * Untitled adult-animated television series * X-Men Noir Video Games * Western Outback Trivia * Trail decided to form Imagination Entertainment on September 7th, 2019 so he could independently house and work on other projects that are considered to be unrealistic in nature for his main companies Trail Blazer Studios and Nostalgic Games, and are traditionally based on or inspired by other external intellectual properties. On October 17th, 2019, the company was transferred as a division of Trail Blazer Studios after Trail cut-off its previous independent division Inferno Indie Studios, which was re-purposed on November 16th, 2019 as Inferno Productions and was later shut down on February 7th, 2020, in favor of transferring its' properties to Imagination Entertainment. ** Trail came up with the name of the company after looking back on Trail Blazer Studios' original name, Imagination Studios. * Imagination Entertainment has made several transactions stemming from Trail Blazer Studios and its defunct division Inferno Productions for acquiring other films and television series. These include: ** The television series Spider-Man Noir, which was transferred to the company from Trail Blazer Studios on September 23rd, 2019, due to the project being an adaptation of the intellectual property. On December 11th, 2019, during the company's L16 Expo panel, Spider-Man Noir was announced to be the first installment in the Marvel Noir shared universe franchise, and would be followed by Daredevil Noir and X-Men Noir. ** The film The LEGO Dimensions Movie, which was re-acquired from MilesRS677 on October 1st, 2019, after Trail previously owned it at Trail Blazer Studios. ** The film Local Warfront and the television series Infinity, which were transferred to the company on October 10th, 2019 from Inferno Indie Studios after Trail cut-off the company, and on October 18th, 2019, the film The Legend of Sigurd and Gudrún was also transferred to the company, with each property continuing development. ** The television series High Roads, Mister Doctor, and The Clone Masters, which were transferred to the company on December 11th, 2019 during Imagination Entertainment's L16 Expo panel and were re-developed as miniseries. ** The television series The Cryptic Crew, which was transferred to the company on December 13th, 2019 after initially intended to be a standalone property separate from Trail's companies due to its nature with intellectual properties. ** The film Mystery Novel and the television series The Savages and the untitled adult-animated television series, which were transferred to the company on February 7th, 2020 after Trail shut down Inferno Productions. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Imagination Entertainment Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:Companies Category:Movie Companies Category:TV Show Companies Category:Video Game Companies Category:September Category:2019